The Ice King
by foreveradreamchaser
Summary: A small town gives safety to all who lives in it; but they despise the freezing temperatures that are felt. All hate it...besides one. Just a boy, who doesnt mind getting sick from the cold. That all changes when he is challenged by the people to visit the Ice King. But, nobody has even seen the king. What will the boy do when he's face to face with the most feared man? (Sebaciel )
1. Chapter 1

When people think of winter, they think of snow. They think of the hot drinks, holidays, and family gatherings. Happy moments where all is kind and softhearted. Never the sharpened icicles or slippery ground that could make your head combust if you fell.

In a small land, hidden from the rest of the world, lay a little village in which no more than 1,000 people lived. It was quant, and homey… but always cold. The type of cold which makes you want to curl up to try and get a bit of warmth; if you can, that is. This little village was ruled by a king, which oddly, no one ever saw. As much as this village was sweet, it was also filled with secrets and vile people who had the nerve to call themselves humans. A king who nobody ever saw was quiet a topic… but people also seemed to not care. He took care of their land with plenty of food, shelter, and supplies needed to not get frostbite.

Rumors of the king had indeed spread along the far corners of the land. He was always hidden in his castle; a fortress of dark brick that was slicked with ice. No one dared to even step close to the gate that blocked the castle. They were afraid of devils and gargoyles who would gauge out their eyes if they did so… Well, they weren't the smartest of people.

But in this village, a young man lived on his own. He hated people with a passion, and knew how to take care of himself (as he thought.) He wasn't even over the age of fifteen; yet, in this town, that was a good enough age to be alone. Striking blue eyes that were deeper than the sea, hair as soft as silk; the color of a midnight blue sky, hinted with a gray ash. He was sharp, and clever. But had an attitude problem… of course, he had to be a brat. He went by the name of Ciel. People thought it was an odd name… still, he didn't mind it. At least he had a name, unlike the others in the town.

Often, he himself would find his mind wandering on about the king. Was he cruel? Why was he alone? Why couldn't he show his face…? Why did Ciel even bother to care.

"Another storm coming?! Christ… it's the second one this week. How are we supposed to keep up the market with all the damned snow!?" Ciel rolled his eyes at the people in the town. Always complaining about the snow and cold. He didn't mind it that much. He grew up with it. It was hard enough to take a walk without others complaining or sobbing about how difficult it was to live.

"Ah yes! We have done something wrong…! Es' we have! The king is making a blizzard come to kill us all! See the dark clouds! We must ask for forgiveness!" Ciel paused at the scene. People were crowded and sobbing, actually believing it was the king who always made it so cold. He tried to ignore the yells and shrieks of their towns speaker; but it was too hard. Why, exactly? He wasn't sure. "Now, now! We must stop him! Before it's too late!" Ciel scoffed, pushing his way to the front. "Are you really this pathetic?" His eyebrow gave a quirk upwards. "Stopping our king? A man who helps you live so you don't collapse onto the ground and shake until you die?"

Everyone grew silent and watched the ashen haired boy. "A man cannot control the weather, can he? He is simply a ruler. Overthrowing him, or going against him, will definitely end in death. I'd like to see you even put a finger passed the gate without having to pee yourself."

The man's mouth was agape before a gravely laugh escaped his dirtied lips and face. "You speak as if you have no fear of him… Why don't you go to him? A challenge to you, from the town. Get passed his demons and hounds, go into the castle… Trick him. Deceive him, as he has done to us."

Ciel just stared blankly. This man was better off dead. Obviously he was a loon. But Ciel wanted to go to the castle… this could be his one excuse to actually see this feared king. Find out why he was alone… and why he never wanted to be seen. With a tilt of his head, he gave a nod. "I accept. I'll head there now, before the storm." With that, the boy was off, trudging through the dirt and rocks. The crowd followed after, mumbling and whispering as they all stood away from the gate. He wasn't doing this for the sake of the town. It was for himself. Something in him ripped into his mind; begging him to step outside the boundary. To go against the kings rule.

Ciel's fingers traced the metal that had rusted, and black flakes stuck to his milky fingers. 'Just open it. There's no such thing as devils. It is only a man.' Gently, his fingers pushed the gate open with a low creak, and he stepped inside. Already it seemed darker, and more menacing. He shut the gate behind him before continuing to walk forward hesitantly; not daring to look back. Soon, he was far enough where the gate wasn't even in view. The lad crossed his arms and tried to rub his skin to keep warm; his breath becoming fogged and icy at the temperature dropping. Goosebumps spread along his little frame as his tongue would slide against his lips to keep them moist.

No devils or gargoyles… no hounds or demons to take him away. "I knew it," he muttered to himself as he continued onto his journey in the darkening sky. He would brush the pieces of his hair that hung in front of his eyes as the castle became clearer and clearer in his sight. Slowly, he stopped in front of the doors to the mansion. A shaking hand lifted to knock the chilled wood. He wasn't sure if he was shaking from the cold, or from fear. "H-hello?" he shivered out. No answer. He knocked again. Yet another time he wasn't answered. "What kind of king won't even answer a door." He frowned as his arms pushed the door open. He slipped and skidded inside; landing on his hands and knees.

"No…" he breathed out quietly at what was before him. The castle was clean, and neat. Seemingly warm, too. Oddly, though, ice hung from the ceilings and spiraled downwards to cast veins onto the floor. He stood on wobbly knees and shut the door with a thud; wincing at the loud echo. "Hello?" he called out once more. Trudging through the halls, he seemed to find different rooms. A library, dining room, kitchen, and even the kings room as assumed. It probably wasn't the best idea to go snooping in a kings mansion… but he hadn't seemed to answer, so why not? If nobody was there, then there was no harm done.

Maybe there wasn't a king. Maybe he was dead and people were too afraid to admit it. No, that couldn't be possible… How would they get fresh supplies? Though, a part of the boy wished the king was dead. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the town constantly trying to please him; as if he was some kind of god. His thoughts were interrupted as a door at the end of the hallway caught his vision. It was a slim door that seemed to be a light blue. The handle seemed to have frost on it, and instantly ciel had a need to go inside. Giving a quick glance behind him, he skidded down the hall, and directly in front of the door. He took in a breath and held it as his fingers began to curl around the cold knob-

"Don't touch that."

Ciel instantly turned away and his eyes widened at the tall man before him. He wasn't what he thought a king would look like. Especially with the dark crimson eyes that stared right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The man stared daggers into Ciel. The sharp gaze never faltered or lost intensity… yet Ciel did not process who he was in front of. There was no way this was their king… right? He seemed young. Tall, and thin, with jet black hair that seemed messy…yet neat, in an odd way. With an iced crown atop his head, Ciel merely stared back with his jaw agape. Slowly, he began to start to kneel until stopped.

"Don't do that either." The mans voice was low, yet soft as he began to turn away. "Why are you here?" He spoke as he walked with his back facing the boy; as if expecting him to follow. Ciel slowly began to trail behind the king with confusion, "The town… well, the storm. They think you're the cause, so I came to prove them wrong." The king merely gave a snicker. "That isn't something you can prove by just coming into my home without permission. Already we are not on like terms for that reason. Why not let them believe what they wish?"

Ciel was even more confused. For someone who had never shown their face, he seemed calm and collected. Almost as if he was expecting something like this to happen. "Well, I guess I wasn't thinking. It happened too quickly-"

"Well next time think quicker." The king stopped and turned to face the town's boy. "It's a wonder why they sent you out of everyone." He gripped at ciel's chin and pulled him closer; his sharp, black nails digging into the soft flesh. "You seem small. Almost weak… but I can tell you're a little brat just by your expressions. You're very pale. You're in need of sun. How much do you eat down there? You're almost a twig." Ciel slapped the man's hand away and defensively pushed him away. "How come you're questioning me so much? You can't make false accusations due to what I look like. I came here on my own to see if you're really as scary as they say and believe. Which, you are not; you are just judgmental and very snarky."

The king batted eyes at the boy before a smirk coiled onto his lips. "So you came here on your own? Interesting. I knew someone would one day. But I have the right to question you don't I? After all, I am the king… and you did barge into my home. So, would you like a prize?"

Ciel gave a snicker towards the man and pushed past him. "The only prize I want is to leave this place and get away from you. I've barely talked to you and you're already on my nerves." Ciel found his way back to the front doors, and heaved them open to only be blasted in the face with snow. Quickly, he shut the doors with wide eyes and wiped off the icy flakes from his face. "What a shame. It looks like the storm is already here… Why don't you just make yourself at home?" Ciel frowned at the king and muttered under his breath. "Of course… your majesty." He spat out with a flimsy bow.

The king stopped, "Don't call me that." Ciel gave an unbelieving smile, "What? A thing like you has a name?" From seeing the anger in the kings eyes Ciel almost slumped down and shut his mouth. "Yes, my name is Sebastian. I'm sure a little peasant like you has a name also?" Ciel gritted his teeth, "Ciel." Sebastian gave a smile before nodding his head. "Now that we're introduced properly… and you'll be staying… there's rules. Do not touch that door down the hall. Don't even think about going inside, or else you'll experience the worst punishment possible. You may go anywhere else you'd like, and do as you please. But do not disturb me when it isn't needed. Ill act as if you are not here, and when the storm is over, you may go home." With that, he turned away and left Ciel still slumped against the doors.

"Such chivalry," He muttered to himself sarcastically as Sebastian was out of sight. He didn't want to be here! At first it was a good idea, but now… he just wanted to leave. There was something with this man that just made him want to gauge his eyes out. But he had to respect him… If he were king, he would probably treat people the same. But he wondered why Sebastian wasn't the slightest bit angry he actually was in the mansion.

As the hours passed on of silence, Ciel found his way to the library and buried himself in the books. He loved when his mother used to read to him as a child… It was harder to read nowadays when there were barely any books in the town. None were about fantasy, or mysteries… they were all on religion. Ciel wasn't the kind to read any of those things. Stacks and stacks began to cover him like a protective fort as he got more and more to read. "One day, I will leave this place… When I return, you will greet me with a bitter hello, and rid of me with a sweet goodbye…" He read out loud to himself quietly. His brows furrowed in confusion at the quote. What was that supposed to mean?

"Having fun?" Ciel jumped as Sebastian leaned over him with that same annoying smirk. "Why do you care?" Ciel huffed out and slammed the book shut. "IS this what you do all day? Read in the silence?" Sebastian gave a little shrug at the question. "Not always, no. I do have to do work to keep the town in order… But I also have done other things. The silence, is what I'm used to." He stood up and walked around the library with his nails skimming the books; searching for something in specific. Ciel cocked his head to the side, "How long have you been alone?"

Sebastian stopped at the question, "Why do you care?" He asked softly, repeating ciel's earlier question. Ciel slumped down, "Because silence isn't always fun, is it? You seem so calm with having a stranger in your home. You didn't even care if I snuck in. It makes me wonder if you're a bit happy to not be alone anymore." Sebastian plucked a book from the shelf and tossed it to Ciel; whom, of which, caught it against his chest with a thud. "I've been alone for years. I'm used to the silence, and I find it better to control my thoughts. Sometimes it does worsen my mood, but it doesn't matter. Once you leave I will be alone again. It's what I need."

"But nobody needs to be alone." Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian looked at the boy for a moment. "And for someone from a town of sin and ugliness, you seem more kindhearted than you should be. Especially to me, someone you don't know." After seconds ticked of neither talking, Sebastian began walking to the door. "You know… I see hints of myself in you. Especially with the attitude like earlier." Ciel blinked before giving a scoff, "Is that a good thing?"

Sebastian opened the door, "I certainly hope it isn't. Now come downstairs in five minutes… If you want to eat, that is." And with that, the crimson eyed man left. Ciel looked down at the book in his hands that Sebastian tossed at him. He didn't understand why this was happening… Or why it all seemed to happen within seconds.

After eating, and pointless chatter with Sebastian, he headed to his room; which Sebastian happily showed him. It was warm, and that alone made him drowsy. As he lay in bed, he stared at the ceiling in thought. What if the storm doesn't end tomorrow…? He would be stuck here for even longer. Which… wasn't entirely a bad thing? He could read, and be alone. Without being judged by the cruel people he knew. This was almost a safe haven for him. His thoughts continued to trail on and on… until that door popped into his head. Its handle held frost… But god, something was daring him to go in there. Maybe Sebastian wouldn't know..?

As silent as a mouse, Ciel slid out of his bed and padded his way out into the hallway quickly. He wound his way through the mansion before coming across the door; which, he quickly ran up to before he even had the chance to be caught. His hand grasped the freezing metal before pushing the door open. It was probably below freezing in the room… Stacks of papers were thrown mindlessly, and desks were broken and splintered. He had to choose his footing carefully, because he already slit his foot open on a shard of glass. With curses muttered under his breath, he made his way to the one desk that was still standing. In the center was a book. It was large, and ciel's fingers slid over the cover slowly.

"I thought I told you to not come in here." A voice growled out which made ciel's nerves all freeze over. "The one rule I placed over you…!" He was whipped around, and the deep red eyes seemed to glow in betrayal towards the boy. A hand gripped at his arm, and the blackened nails dug into his skin. A wince escaped him as he was dragged from the room and down the halls. He was thrown into his bedroom once more; stumbling away from the enraged man before him. But he wouldn't say sorry. No, he didn't have to. His foot ached and began to bleed more as he slipped and fell back.

"Did you look into it?" Ciel grabbed onto his foot with a wince, "What?" He glared up at the man. "No, I didn't touch your god forsaken book!" Sebastian gave a soft sigh and his eyes also seemed to soften. "You're hurt..." Ciel held out his hand which was now bloodied, "No, it's just a scratch. I'm sure being dragged down a hallway helped it feel much better, you bastard! What the hell is with you anyways! It's a book. One moment you're nice and quiet, then the next you're yelling and giving me bruises! It's no wonder why you think you're better off alone!" Sebastian felt his heart almost stop at those words. "Well, maybe if you kept your nose out of other people's business, I wouldn't have done anything! And you wouldn't even be here." Sebastian took a deep breath, "I'll get you a cloth and bandages." He mumbled before stepping out of the room.

Ciel was enraged. It was a book. Really, what could be so horrible about looking at it? But as Sebastian left… he felt his heart almost sink. Had he really just said that…? He sat back and stared at the floor. Sebastian was right. He needed to think quicker and more thoroughly about what he wanted to say… He had to make it up to him.

Somehow, he would make the silence go away.

Even if he had to stay there himself.


	3. Chapter 3

( Very little yaoi in this chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it ;) )

The next morning Sebastian seemed to avoid Ciel. He had fixed his foot, as promised with the gauze, but that was it. Fixing the wound was silent and almost awkward. Plus, Ciel had to limp in order to get from place to place; but that wasn't entirely bad. He was once more making his way to the library; shutting the heavy doors behind him to keep Sebastian out, if he even bothered to come inside, of course.

"Well, nice to see you again," Sebastian muttered sarcastically behind his desk. Ciel jumped with a little gasp and spun to see Sebastian hunched behind books and scribbling words on paper with his quill. Ciel didn't even answer; more so narrowed his eyes and walked to his own fortress of books. The storm hadn't ended, and he cursed the land under his breath from keeping him in this manor of insanity. He once more took his book he was reading before and pretended to read through it; though his eyes kept looking at the king that was writing in his own kind of isolation. He still felt bad from what he said the other night...

"Sebastian..." the crimson eyed man looked up in a grumpy manor and quirked an eyebrow; it was his own kind of question. "There's this quote in my book... I'm sure you've heard it before, and I'd be enlightened if you helped me understand it." The quill spun in between the man's blackened nails before setting it down, "bring it here then." Ciel silently obeyed and stood with book in hand, making his way to the desk with little whimpers and limps. A concerned expression made its way onto sebastians face as his hands instantly grabbed ciel's waist to make him sturdy. "I'm fine, you don't have to hold me!" Ciel snapped; but it almost felt... nice to have someone touching him.

He sat the book down and pointed to the line, "One day I will leave this place, when I return, you will greet me with a bitter hello, and rid of me with a sweet goodbye. What do you think it means?" Sebastian sat for a moment looking over the words; his hands continuing to hold ciel. "Well... it doesn't entirely give reasoning for this to happen. I can assume something happened to this said person, and it caused something bad; meaning they forced them away. They could've returned, causing a mess and bitterness. Yet, they wish they could stay so they become sweet. But it's only my thoughts." Ciel thought it over and began to nod in understanding. "Thank you." He said with a small smile as he looked at Sebastian. They both stared at each other for a while; almost taking in the others looks for the first time.

Ciel got lost in the deep wine eyes, and Sebastian felt dizzy from staring back into the ocean blue orbs. Ciel cleared his throat and looked away, shifting his hips away from sebastians hold. He gave a silent nod to himself as a blush found its way onto his cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help a small smile from twisting onto his lips as ciel scurried back to his little fortress. From then on, ciel would ask about parts in books; even if he understood them. He just needed to be close to Sebastian again; yet he had no idea why. His thoughts would get lost in those eyes. His fingers would go numb if their hands would accidentally brush together, and his cheeks would turn pink if he caught Sebastian staring at him.

What was happening...? He didn't understand any of it. Why would his heart beat faster? Why did he get the feeling that he wanted to stay...? And out of everyone, why was it this king was making him feel like this?

Later in the night, ciel happily accepted Sebastian making him dinner. A hot cup of darkened water was placed in front of him, and his face twisted. "What is that?" Sebastian gave a little smile. "Its tea. It's called Earl grey. Have you ever had any before?" Ciel shook his head and picked up the glass, taking a sip of the liquid. A happy hum left his throat and Sebastian chuckled. "I'm assuming you like it?" He asked as ciel kept downing the hot drink. The boy wiped his lips, "maybe a little." He said with a snarky tilt of his head. But as Sebastian shook his head and turned away, ciel couldn't help a smile from spreading on his mouth. After the meal, ciel wished Sebastian a pleasant goodnight and headed to his room.

Funny... He considered it was his own room now.

In exhaustion, ciel didn't feel like a bath, so he bundled himself into the covers with a little smile. He enjoyed it here. He could do whatever he pleased. Would Sebastian let him stay...? With his questions, he ended up dozing off with his face stuffed into the pillows.

_"No...I-I can't do this," ciel whispered out into the dark as sinful kisses were placed onto his neck. Mewls escaped the boys lips as bites and sucks were placed along his pure body which curved against the body against his. "Just give into me already," a low voice growled out as fingers brushed up his milky skin and gripped at the smaller males waist. He could feel himself getting hot and flustered at the small touches; Which made his nerves tingle with a new sensation. "S-Sebastian..." _

Suddenly, ciel Sat up as a panting mess, gripping onto the smooth sheets. Oh God, what kind of a dream was that?! He tried to lay down and sleep, but ended up tossing and turning with a burning throat.

Little did he know, all those whimpers and sounds attracted the presence of another figure...

And the crimson eyes glowed in the corner of the room with a smirk coiling onto the man's face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, ciel woke up with messy hair and dark circles under his eyes. He'd assumed he got maybe a few hours of sleep due to that...dream... if that's what you'd even call it. He sat up and paused as music was softly playing. His eyes narrowed at the suspicious sound; after all, it was always quiet in the mansion unless he was talking to Sebastian. Oh God... would he be able to even look at the man the same way again due to last night's events? Quickly, he scurried from the bed and decided it was best if he didn't think of that at the moment.

He wandered through the halls until he came across a room he hadn't seen before. The door was cracked, and he peaked inside to see Sebastian sitting and playing piano. He could see the man's lips in a thin line of concentration as his nails would make little tapping sounds against the keys; but it was mostly unheard from the melody. Ciel found it rather amusing that he could hear sebastians nails; it was another part of his beast-like character.

He opened the door, and Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned around. "Did I wake you?" Ciel shook his head, "no." He lied. "You play rather well." He muttered, which made sebastians eyes light up. "Did I really receive... a compliment from you?" Ciel scowled. "Maybe you did. But I won't repeat myself either." Sebastian tilted his head. "Have you played?" Ciel looked down and fiddled with his night shirt. "No. I never had an instrument in my house as a child." Sebastian stood from his little bench and made ciel shuffle to the piano. "Then I'll teach you." Ciel's eyes widened as he tried to move away, "No I'm fine. R-really Sebastian I don't need to-" but he froze as the king took his hand and placed it against the keys. "Just try."

Ciel felt like he couldn't breath. Sebastian's chest was pushing against his back as he sat, and the long fingers led his own against the keys. "You're doing fine." Sebastian whispered out against ciel's neck which made him flinch. Of course, he couldn't see the grin across sebastian's face. Oh he knew what he was doing. He knew all to well._ 'Crumble before me.'_

"Okay well I did it." Ciel snapped quickly and pulled himself away. After a moment, he spun around. "What is in that book Sebastian." The kings eyes flashed and he stepped back with a nonhuman snarl. "I won't tell you. I forbid you from looking into it." Ciel gave his own scowl and slammed his hands onto the bench. "What is in there? Its just a book! Let me see it." Sebastian frowned and almost looked disgusted at ciel, "no. You'll leave anyways so why do you care." Ciel sat back with a huff. "You're inconsiderate." He muttered and looked away.

Sebastians head jolted to ciel, and in an instant ciel's wrists were pinned in the kings hands. Ciel was mercilessly thrown back as he held the boy down. "Do not ever call me that. I have been your everything even in these few days. I have given you freedom and a place of your own. I have admired you, and given you one rule!" His voice boomed out as his chest heaved, "you're the inconsiderate one. What more can I give you to make you pleased? Because obviously being here isnt enough. Would you rather be thrown back down there? Where they'll ignore you and starve you? The book is the only piece of my life I want untouched. When will you respect that?" Sebastian softened and almost pleaded with saddened eyes which were hidden behind strands of black hair.

Ciel was terrified. He was pinned down and being yelled at by a man, no, a king. His eyes were wide and his voice was caught in his throat. His eyes closed with a whimper at seeing the pleading eyes look down into his own. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked out after a while. "I feel compelled to know. I'm almost being dared to look at it. You have no secrets with me besides that stack of paper with a cover! Maybe that's why I want to know so badly. I don't like you hiding things from me."

Sebastian slowly let go of ciel's wrists, but instead they rested on his hips. "You don't know me or what I've done to people." Ciel sat up, "But I'm the only one who's ever gotten to know you this far aren't I?" Sebastian didn't answer. Instead they just sat there. Ciel was teetering off a cliff with Sebastian, and one more wrong doing would cause him to slip and fall. Sebastian wouldn't catch him. Very carefully ciel lifted a hand to move the black strands away from sebastians eyes. He watched him intently to see if Sebastian was angry; but instead he slowly looked up at the boy.

"Forgive me." Ciel murmured out as the pads of his fingers slid down sebastians cheek; Which also ended up brushing against his lips due to the man moving his head to feel more of ciel's touches. Like a needy dog who's owner was gone for a few hours. Sebastian gave a tiny nod and licked at his lips as ciel rested his head against the man's shoulder.

Was he going mad...?

_What the hell was happening to him?_


	5. Chapter 5

**That's all they did for a long while. Sebastian hid his face against the boys neck, and Ciel would just let his fingers graze against the man's cool skin. He didnt mind this; giving a bit of affection. God knows Sebastian needed it more than anyone. Sebastian never answered how long he'd been alone, so how could Ciel estimate the last time he was ever touched? With a little smile, Ciel lifted Sebastian's hand and poked at the blackened nails. Sebastian's eyes shot open and he pulled his hand away. "What are you doing?" Ciel scoffed and took his hand back once more. "Just let me see." But Sebastian continued to pull it away no matter how many times Ciel took it back. In the end, Ciel had won. Sebastian just let it be to give the boy his own satisfaction. Ciel played with the man's fingers and rested against him with lidded eyes as he thought. Sebastian had asked earlier what more he could give to make Ciel pleased. The boy's lips pursed as his brows furrowed in confusion. Sebastian was doing this to make him happy? With all the books, the music, and even the amazing meals; which he looked forward to every night. What more could please him...? At first he thought nothing. But slowly, his eyes peaked up at Sebastian and landed on his lips. The one thing that could please him was a kiss.**

**Ciel never had the need for a kiss. He never had the need for sexual attraction either. Not until Sebastian had come around. A part of his mind was screaming that yes, Sebastian was a man, and that was wrong. But who could stop him? Ciel didn't care at all. The only person to stop him would be Sebastian... But already they seemed closer than what he thought would've happened before. So what if he fell for a man? Not that he had anything against women, but he was never needy for one. **

**Slowly, he shifted himself to where he sat on top of Sebastian, and his hands were against his shoulders. Sebastian was clearly confused, and grunted in discomfort at the switch of Ciels body, but his gaze flicked to meet Ciels own. Once more the ocean blue and crimson eyes were fixed onto eachother. "I need you to give me something," Ciel started quietly. But it seemed Sebastian had already known what Ciel was after. Was he longing for it to? A smile twitched onto the man's lips as his eyes closed, "anything you wish." Those words made Ciels heart flutter. Would Sebastian say that to anyone else? He needed to stop questioning this! He blushed as Sebastian held his waist and pulled him closer; their noses brushing together as lips barely touched. Ciel's eyes closed and his heart seemed to beat faster than in all his life! **

**Slowly, Sebastian pressed their lips together; and already he melted. He melted for this boy faster than any ice could when exposed to heat. Ciel was a blushing mess, but leant closer to feel the soft and gentle lips that cascaded against his own. He could feel a slight tension as his breathing became faster, and he knew Sebastian felt the same way. He pulled back and almost smiled at Sebastian's angry face from him leaving. Carefully, and with a questioning look, Ciel plucked the crown from Sebastian's head. The king merely grinned and his lips pressed to Ciel's again. The only sound that could be heard were the two's muffled moans of satisfaction from parted lips and tongues brushing together, and also the clank of the kings crown being tossed and disgarded somewhere in the room.**

**Little moans escaped Ciel's body as he and Sebastian's tongue rubbed and coiled together. Ciel's sweetness almost made Sebastian light headed. Ciel pulled back with parted lips and little pants, "Sebastian-" he started, but couldn't finish as the man's fingers were sliding up the boy's nightshirt to rub his thumbs on the inside of Ciel's thighs. That action made Ciel practically squirm... But he couldn't entirely due to Sebastian's lips snacking and sucking against his neck.**

**He thought he only needed a kiss. But Sebastian was proving with each second that Ciel craved more and more instead. Sebastian soon pulled back from his actions; pleased with his purple marks that were scattered along the pouting, teens neck. "We can continue later." Sebastian whispered coolly as he stood with Ciel in his arms. Ciel huffed and squirmed, "d-don't hold me I can walk!" Sebastian didnt listen and held Ciel closer, nuzzling his nose against the boy's head. "And I don't care." **

**But throughout the day, Sebastian would place little kisses on Ciel. Whether it be his cheek, his hand, his head, or anywhere else. Ciel liked these gestures very much, if he would ever admit it.**

**Even later, when they were in the library, he would be sitting and reading, and Sebastian would get up to walk over and give him a kiss on the head before getting his own book. The action made Ciel frown as he was interrupted; but Sebastian would merely grin, as he knew the frown was fake compared to Ciels pinkening cheeks.**

**Sebastian sat and would occasionally let his eyes trail to Ciel, who would be so incased in reading that he would bite his lip anxiously. It was a simple, yet innocent action. In all his life he never thought there would be anyone to put him out of his misery. He acted as if he was fine, but in mere seconds he could unravel and fall apart. Ciel was there to fix him and tie him back together again. A king, with a town's boy. A devil, with an angel. **

**He almost snarled to himself wickedly as a thought popped into his head. He wouldn't let Ciel ever leave. Ciel belonged to him now. Only him. Even if someone missed him. They wouldn't lay a hand on Ciel, as that body would also belong to him. He glanced back up and tapped his nails against his desk.**

**This boy would belong to the devil.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says, "Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again." - Lewis Carroll

The storm ended, the sun was beginning to shine, and flowers were straining in order to bloom. Ciel had agreed to staying longer in the castle of ice, and it was a decision that would occasionally falter. He enjoyed moments when he would read, or write, or go outside to see the detailed specks of snow with their own flakes twisting and spiraling. Sebastian was kind, and warm hearted for someone who thrives in the freezing temperatures. Ciel didn't mind the kisses they shared; it was almost how they greeted each other and it made his heart flutter. But the man seemed to become possessive over him. He never wanted him to leave, or even think of anyone from before. So, what was he supposed to do?

The towns boy trudged through the library, grabbing stacks of books and plopping them onto the kings desk; Which made Sebastian lazily look up with a grunt at how his space was being taken over. The crimson gaze narrowed at Ciel as he watched him flip through the books... but he then smiled. "Come here for a minute," his voice spilled through the room like warm honey which made Ciel almost shiver and drop his book. With a little sneer Ciel made his way to Sebastian's desk; his hip popped out so his hand could rest on it. "You interrupted me." Sebastian made a pout, "oh poor darling."

Black nails scratched at Ciel's shirt as the king tilted his head with a hum. "You're mine now, aren't you?" Ciel faltered at the question for a moment. How was he to answer? "Yes." He muttered after a short while. Sebastian nodded, happy with the boys answer. He looked up at Ciel's eyes, and his hand brushed over his cheek; the black, sharpened nail skimming under his bottom lashes. "You seemed almost hesitant with your answer. But I'm sure you'll see its the right choice soon enough. Your little blue eyes will belong to me soon." Ciel slowly pulled away. What was that supposed to mean? Ciel licked at his lips to stop the chapped feeling, and Sebastian's eyes caught with the pink muscle that poked out before him. His breath almost seemed to catch in his throat as his eyes began to glaze over and study Ciel.

Ciel already knew what he triggered; with only a small movement to justify his own need. The blue haired boy gave a little smirk before turning away...making sure to sway his hips a little more. Sebastian happily watched the little show being performed before him, and his nails tapped against his desk anxiously. Oh what he wouldn't give to see those sweet lips part with a moan. He wanted to see those eyes stare up at him with a need. "Ciel, come." Ciel stopped and gave a scowl. He was being called upon like a dog. Still, he turned and sat on sebastians desk with crossed arms. "What is it this time?"

Sebastian grabbed the slim body and pressed it against his own; his chilled lips pecking at Ciel's neck. The gesture made the boy freeze as his spine began to tingle. "Sebastian," he muttered as a blush began to coat his cheeks. His hips shifted atop the kings... they were too close. Ciel remembered his dreams he was having of this man... And it made him practically squirm. Sebastian chuckled lowly at Ciels little fidgets, and his hand closed over one of the boy's eyes. "Oh relax your body. It's fine to press against me... I enjoy it as much as you do." That made Ciel freeze all over and almost collapse against the man. But his eye... it began to burn. His nails dug into Sebastian's shirt as his heart began to beat faster. "What... What are you doing?!"

Sebastian pressed Ciel back against his desk as his palm continued to press to his eye. "You agreed you were mine," he stated, "now you'll have a mark to prove it." His eye felt like it would pop, and it made him writhe under the man. Whispers of pain escaped, as he was too afraid to scream. But Sebastian pulled away, and the pain ceased. "My little pet," Sebastian cooed as he nuzzled lovingly against Ciel.

As for the town's boy... He simply sat there. His eye tingled and it was slightly blurred; it felt cold, and he could slightly see a mark around his pupil. This man was no man.

He was a monster.

A beast.

Yet ciel couldn't find a reason to leave. He felt even more compelled to stay. "Sebastian," he said again, with a softer tone. His fingers gripped at his shoulders before running down his chest. His head tilted as his eyes lidded, "my eye..." Sebastian simply hushed him with a kiss. "I told you, my darling, your eyes would belong to only me. Now you cannot leave me. You're mine."

Ciel should've felt scared. Should've been infuriated. But he didn't. "My eye... belongs to you...?" He felt something overwhelming wash over him. Why couldn't he hate this man?! But, someone actually wanted him. Actually needed him. And he wanted this person all the same. "Why does my heart beat faster, but feel cold around you?"

Ciel changed. He could feel it. The Damn town. The Damn book. This Damn king. He despised himself. But craved it all the same. He belonged to someone.

"My Heart is frozen... And my eye... already belongs to the devil."


	7. Chapter 7

_When the snow melts, I will in turn loose myself to the madness that crawls beneath my skin. A monster will take my place. A monster I don't want you to see. Blood will run throughout the city, and snow will once more fall like blades against humanity and all you've known. _

_The sun will never shine if you disobey me._

* * *

"Oh, what a lovely day to come home!" People scurried around the town with smiles, and children giggled and played outside for what seemed like the first time. Green eyes scanned the blue ocean, as the scent of salt lingered in the air. Elizabeth finally came home to her beloved town after her "vacation"... as she called it. "But how odd... where is all the snow?" She muttered to herself as she began to pull off her knitted scarf. She couldn't wait to show her dear cousin, Ciel, what she had bought while she was away. The ship rocked with the waves, and men shouted and heaved the boat to shore. Once docked, she grabbed her bags and walked away with a smile. She was a strong young woman with a smile that could almost kill.

Ciel was never to excited to see her, but she was all he had.

With her bags on her arms, her little heels clicked against the rock path beneath her. The cherry flushed dress she wore swayed as the white lace was barely sewn high enough to not touch the dirtied ground. A smile was drawn on her face as children giggled and scurried around her. Still, she made her way to her quaint little home before fishing for her key. The lock clicked, and she ran inside and slammed the door behind her. "Ciel! Get down here! Oh the trip was wonderful, I wish you agreed to come! It was warm and simply breathtaking." She sat her bags down on the dining room table and took off her hat.

Her gloved fingers opened one of the bags as she plucked her souvenirs out. "I also bought lots of things! You're going to love it!" But slowly, she stopped and her eyebrows furrowed. "Ciel?" Her heels clicked as she made her way down the hall and to his room. Gloved fingers slowly opened the door as a frown was then on her. He was gone. Where could he be? She didn't see him anywhere in town. With a huff, she walked back to the door and outside. Her emerald eyes scanned the sky, which began to swirl into a grey and loose its baby blue tone.

She tapped shoulders, and squirmed through crowds, but nobody looked at her.

"Has anyone seen Ciel?" Her voice would ring out, and she got more panicked as nobody seemed to answer. "Why wont anyone answer me!?" She felt a lone tug on her dress, and she whirled around to stare down at a little girl. "Hello miss!" She grinned, and a front tooth was missing. Elizabeth gave a wry smile and bent down to the little girl. "Hello, little one. Can you help me, perhaps? I'm looking for a boy, my cousin to be exact. Do you know where he is?" The little girl looked at the sky, as if in thought. "Well, a long while ago, me mum was shopping and this boy yelled at the town speaker. He was dared to go to the king." She rubbed her nose with a sniffle. "He's probably dead by now."

Elizabeth blinked at the last comment, but looked up at the ice castle. 'Ciel, you moron.' The blonde smiled and her green eyes sparked, "Thank you." The little girl stood on her toes, "Welcome, miss!" Elizabeth stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "How did you know to tell me?" The girl shrugged and kicked some dirt. "I had seen you with him before. I was hoping he would've been back right now. He was mean to me one day, and I wanted to kick him and call him an Ass." The girl grinned and waved and began to skip away. Elizabeth stood in shock at the girls vocabulary... but she wouldn't mind calling Ciel that right about now either.

Elizabeth walked up to the gate blocking her from her cousin. Her fingers curled around the metal as determination struck her. "I'm coming to get you Ciel. I promise."

* * *

Ciel sat in the dining room, staring out the window at the town. The ocean was very beautiful that day, and he wondered why. He would often find himself staring at his eye in the mirror, or in his own reflection. Its color seemed faded by his pupil, as an odd shape made its way around the rest of it. He could still see of course... but he didn't really like it. Sebastian gave it to him, and for some reason he wasn't angry about that. He was more self-conscious, in a way. On occasion, he would even ask Sebastian if it looked weird. Sebastian would simply look up and shake his head no.

He didn't understand why he had it. Was it a territorial kind of thing? Or was it a bond? Maybe an imprisonment. With a sigh, he hopped off the window ledge and made his way to the library. "Sebastian, I'm bored." That was the first time he ever said that. Sebastian gave a grunt and scribbled on his paper. "So, do something." Ciel rolled his eyes and fell against the door. He looked around for a moment before glancing back at the king. "Come outside with me."

"No. I have work to be done and I am not a fan of the outdoors."

Ciel shrugged, "Fine. I'll just leave and go to the town again. I'm sure someone will do something with me there." Crimson eyes shot up as the quill stopped its movements. "What will we do outside." Ciel smirked, "I'm not telling you."

Sebastian sat back in his chair with a frown and narrowed eyes as he studied Ciel in the doorway. "Fine."

"Fine." Ciel repeated with a snarky tilt of his head. He turned to leave as he felt a hand pressed to his shoulder. With a hum of accomplishment, he led the man downstairs and to the front door. Ciel stepped outside with a smile as he skidded his way down the front steps. Grass seemed greener, the air fresher, and birds chirped happily. Sebastian stood in the doorway with a frown as his back hunched. "I'll stay here." Ciel groaned at the statement. "You're such a boring old man."

Sebastian gave a look of betrayal to the boy in front of him. "Old man?"

Ciel nodded as a bird flew down to land on a branch in front of him. "Yes that's what I said. You'll never get anything out of life if you stay inside all the time. Things may seem like they've already been done or explored, but you'll never know unless you do it yourself." His blue eyes scanned the little yellow bird in front of him as he slowly took it into his hand. The bird seemed to have no issue with being held. "There's so much to see and accomplish in life. Sadly, some people don't want to try." Sebastian tilted his head slightly as he looked at Ciel's little gestures to the bird; such as letting his finger run along its beak. "I called you an old man because you're acting like one." He teased with a little snicker. "Come here."

With a sour expression, Sebastian slowly made his way down the stairs and to Ciel. "This is as far as I'm going." Ciel gave a sigh, "Fine. Let me see your hand." Sebastian refused, so instead, the blue haired boy took his hand and slowly sat the bird in his palm. "See. It isn't so bad out here is it?" Sebastian was frozen in his place as his lips were pulled in a line. "I don't want to hurt it." Ciel smiled at the black claws that were pointed away from the bird. "You wont." Ciel held Sebastian's hand in his own as the bird hopped around in the mans hand with little chirps. "It looks like it is fond of you."

"Its a bird, Ciel."

"Well, I suppose if it doesn't like you... that's alright. I like you."

The bird gave one last chirp before flying away, leaving the two hand in hand. Ciel looked down at their hands and a small smile crept onto his face. He cleared his throat and stepped away. "I suppose we can go inside. I shouldn't have kept you from work." Sebastian looked around, his dark eyes seeming lighter as the sun would shine onto them. "No I suppose this was a good thing to do. You're right. I needed it." As the king turned to walk back into the mansion, he glanced back at Ciel before holding his hand out. "Are you coming, or staying."

Ciel took Sebastian's hand with a nod, "I'll come with you."

Sebastian let a smile slip onto him as he walked up the steps with the boy...occasionally glancing back to look at Ciel.

_His, Ciel._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Warning: To those reading this chapter, there is smut. aka, dirty dirty things. So if you don't like reading about sex, I would stop here and simply wait for the next chapter xD Read at your own risk.**_

* * *

_When something comes into your life and erases everything you've ever held close before, how is it you can remain happy?_

That's what Ciel asked himself on many occasions. He would remember his family, his life... then compare it to now. It all seemed so dull and misleading. The ocean blue eyes watched Sebastian mindlessly as the man busied himself within the kitchen. Ciel knew Sebastian cooked, but never watched him before. It was very interesting to him, for some reason. "Sebastian, I have a question." The boy put his hand against the counter and stood up straighter. He didn't even let Sebastian accept in giving an answer, but he continued anyway. "Why put this thing on my eye?"

"Its just something for myself." Sebastian sat out plates and was more concentrated on getting the task at hand done. "I will repeat as before, you said you were mine. That mark simply symbolizes it in case anyone tries to take you from me." Ciel gave a little frown. "Have you done this to anyone else before?" Sebastian merely chuckled at the statement. "No. Why would you care anyways?"

Ciel shifted before biting his lip and looking down. His blood seemed to be burning at the thought. Was he...jealous? "Its nothing. One more question!" He spoke quickly and his eyes sparked as they glanced over the king. "The morning you helped me play piano... Why did you kiss me?"

Sebastian stopped abrubdtly and stared down at the counter. "I told you anything you desired would become yours." Ciel gave a little smirk, "But I hadn't told you what I wanted. So, how could you have known that was first on the list?" Sebastians crimson gaze slowly moved to look at ciel. "It wasn't a guess. Besides, I know the ways you get my attention. Always asking questions you know the answers to, nibbling your lip, or even swaying your hips in the slightest. Oh, I know what you want." He turned to face ciel and slowly pressed up against the smaller males body. His head tilted, and black strands of hair fell in front of his eyes that seemed to glow. "Ive heard you at night. I know the dreams you've had... Besides, from just that small kiss I knew you hungered for more. The way your body curved as little muffled cries begged to escape."

Ciel was stunned and felt his face growing hot. His breathing hitched and wavered as his lips parted and he avoided eye contact. This tension between he and Sebastian was killing him. "Sebastian, please stop." He almost whined. The kings lips pulled into a thin line. "But why? im only answering your little question. But, I guess I could've given the simple answer." His hips pressed closer and ciel instantly latched his fingers to sebastians shoulders. "The reason I kissed you that day was because I wanted to. No, needed to. You didn't have to stay long in order for me to want you. I know how hard it is to see something so delicious in front of you, yet you cant have it."

Ciel let in a breath of air as he tried to squirm away, but even those movements made their bodies rub together. It almost made ciel collapse. God, we hated this! He hated how sensitive his body was when it came to Sebastian. "Stop it," he breathed out quietly, which only made Sebastian smirk with a low hum in his throat. "Are you sure? Do you really want me to stop...Ciel?"

The boys heart was beating rapidly at the silky tone of voice. Did he want him to stop? Did he want him to continue?

"No. No, please don't stop." Sebastian was taken back from the words, but he simply gave a small bow of his head as an acknoledgemnt. What Ciel hadn't expected was the firm lips pressing against his flesh, leading down to his collar bone. Those little actions made him flinch as his hands held the counter on both sides of himself; his nails clawing at the wood as he felt his knees begin to shake. His nerves tingled and froze over as the kings tongue grazed against his smooth skin, which in turn, earned a satisfied breath from ciels lips. Instantly, ciels feet were off the ground as his legs wound around sebastians slim waist, making the boys cheeks burn.

Sebastians breathing was ragged as his mind swirled with the flavor his tongue managed to take from the boys neck. Ciel muffled a command which Sebastian easily obliged to. Their lips latched and tongues glided as muffled groans escaped both. Sebastian teetered his way from the kitchen and into the hallway, slamming ciel against the wall. Each desperately pressed closer as the need for sex became more and more urgent. Sebastian clung to ciels waist as his hips slowly grinded into the smaller boy. Friction was a beautiful thing.

Ciel pulled back from the steaming kiss as he gasped and mewled for more. He could feel his pants tighten as arousal coursed through his whole being. His eyes peaked open as a silent plead to Sebastian; His body steaming and needy for this king to savagely take him. He didn't care where Sebastian did it. All he knew was he wanted to feel this man from top to bottom. In mere seconds he was gone from the hallway and being pushed back into a bed. His back arched as sebastians fingers slid up his shirt and toyed with his sensitive skin. He covered his lips with the back of his hand as he shyly tried to close his legs.

But Sebastian wasn't going to put up with these little games. Atleast,not for today. His heart was racing and his mouth watered at seeing ciel in such a state.

He ripped the shirt away from ciels slender body and bent down so his tongue messily lapped up his chest, and even against one of Ciel's nipples; Which earned a loud cry of pleasure and shock. "Where do you want me to touch you?" The monotone voice cooed as ciel whimpered and writhed below him. Ciel desperately led sebastians hand to the bulge in his pants which ached for the man. Ciel never had done such dirty things... But so far, it seemed worth it!

Sebastian gave a hum as his fingers rubbed the area of where Ciel motioned to, and already the boy was wriggling and panting from small movements. Sebastian doubted Ciel was ever touched like this before... It was like a playground! But as soon as he thought his fun was gonna start, he was very wrong. Ciel had found a way to push Sebastian back on the bed, and straddle his waist. From that action alone, Sebastian was wide eyed. "You're so eager," He murmured with a grin as his hand slid up to caress Ciel's cheek. Ciel batted his eyes at the gesture, but soon wriggled his hips as a small protest of Sebastian stopping. The king gave a small frown and pulled Ciel down to a sweet kiss; a kiss that made Ciel moan from the taste. Sebastian always tasted like sugar that was dissolving onto his tongue.

"Take the clothes off," Ciel murmured, "Please."

As commanded, Sebastian complied with everything Ciel asked. How a king could listen to orders of a boy, he would never understand. The room was hot and the bed sheets were crinkled. Ciel could feel his heart racing as his toes curled against the sheets that were tossed away. His nails dug into Sebastian's back as moans of ecstasy escaped him. Sebastian's member teased Ciel's prostate with each thrust or jolt he made. His lips hungrily snacked, sucked, and bit at Ciel's neck as groans of pleasure left him as well. "A-hah! G-god Sebastian...!" Ciel's voice rang out as the two bodies rocked together to increase the state of pleasure which swirled in their minds. He could hear Sebastian's moans and husky whispers which made his back arch and nerves tingle. Sebastian's fingers curled around Ciel's erection, giving firm strokes and tugs which made the boys body jolt and quiver as his legs bent so they rubbed against the mans sides.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's fingers toy with his body and make his skin sensitive to every touch, every lick, or even any word. His abdomen was getting hot, and he could feel a ticklish feeling which made him gasp out in short intervals. "S-Sebastian! I-I'm gonna-" But he could finish as he came and the sticky substance made its way onto Sebastian's fingers and chest. He shyly bit his lip as little quips and moans escaped his frail lips; just feeling Sebastian in him made his head swirl and lips go numb. With a hushed groan, Sebastian soon came after, still inside Ciel. The warm feeling made his toes curl as a last mewl escaped him.

The bedroom smelled of sweat and hot sex as both tried to clean themselves up; which failed, so they both ended up curling in the blankets together instead. Ciel hid himself against Sebastian's neck as his fingers combed through the charcoal black hair of the king. The feeling made Sebastian drowsy as he nuzzled himself closer to the smaller body. Finally, Ciel had fully given himself to Sebastian.

No words had to be spoken between the two.

And both fell asleep curled in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A scarf was tied securely around a fragile and slim neck as heels were thrown on carelessly. Elizabeth fastened her gloves before walking out the front door and into the poor little town. People gave questioning looks as her eyes were dead set on the kings castle ahead. She could hear murmurs, but didn't really give a damn.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," A voice mumbled behind her. "And why not? The worst that could happen is I could die. If Ciel is dead, than I will just join him and the rest of my family. But if he's alive ill get him out." She glanced behind herself to a man, no older than 25, with brown hair that was tossed messily. She grasped the cold metal of the gate and it creaked open. "It still isn't a good idea. You really want to sacrifice yourself for some boy?" Elizabeth stopped at the question. She turned to the man and nodded. "Yes. Because he is my family, and I love him. He's all I care for." With that, she shut the gate in the mans face as they stared eye to eye, and she spun around to walk up the hill. "Isn't it dangerous to go alone?" He called after her. She only gave a little smile and snickered under her breath. "I am not afraid of a man."

She was pleased when she got far enough into the path to where she couldn't hear the mans calls for her. Who was he anyways? She didn't know him, nor did she care to ever be introduced properly. All in all, it took about a days journey to even get to the castle, and the glowing moon was her only source of light. Her breath was visible as her hand rose to knock on the door; but, she stopped short. It was almost as if something told her to go back. But she didn't. She didn't even knock. She instead grasped the cold handle of the door and pushed it open with a little grunt.

Her eyes were wide from the neatness and beauty of the inside. It was sparkling clean, and the bits of ice that hung from the ceilings were sparkling to the point. They did seem dangerous, but secured. Absentmindedly, she made her way through the halls, calling out Ciel's name in whispers.

Ciel looked up from his book as he could've sworn someone said his name. "Did you say something?" He piped up, but Sebastian only gave a questioning glance. The wine orbs flickered to the door as the black nails tapped the desk. "Ciel, why don't you go explore some more? I have something to attend to." Ciel gave a bored frown. He already knew every nook and cranny of this mansion. Was there something he missed? As Sebastian disappeared through the door, he stood and sat his book down. Now was his chance. Now he would see what was in that book in the forbidden room.

* * *

Sebastian made his way throughout the castle with burning eyes and a locked jaw. Who would dare come to his castle? Were they after Ciel? Or were they trying to prove the same sob story. He stopped short as a girl was peaking in a doorway. "Can I help you?" He nearly spat out as the girl jumped; her blonde hair bouncing as she jumped back. "I'm looking for someone. Ciel... my cousin. Someone said he was here. Did you kill him?" Elizabeth's emerald eyes scanned over the king in a glare. He was tall, thin, and odd to say... attractive. The way his black hair hung loosely over his chiseled jaw, as a chunk was tucked behind his ear with an icy crown atop his head to pull it all off. His nails were sharp, and black, and the girl found it interesting. "No, I wouldn't kill someone for being an idiot." He chuckled, which pulled the girl out of her thoughts.

"Then where is he!? I'm taking him back." She knew something she said made him enraged; as his eyes shot daggers and his chest stopped moving. Did they have a history...? "No. He is mine now, and you cant do anything otherwise. Its best you leave before I have the need to rid of you." Elizabeth frowned and stopped forward. "Not until I get him back. How dare you keep him? He's my family! I love him!"

The rooms air seemed to thicken at the last words, and Sebastian stopped dead. His eyes burned like the fires in hell as a low growl rumbled low in his chest. "Then loving him will be the death of you."

Ciel scampered through the halls and into the forbidden wing; wasting no time in opening the book and scanning the pages. It was a story. A fairy tale. He frowned in confusion. Sebastian was hiding a fairytale? He picked the book up, and a single, brown page fell out. Ciel paused before setting the book down, and he bent down to the crumpled paper. It was a picture... of his family. His mother, his dad... everyone. He could feel a pang in his heart as he flipped the paper around. There were signatures. Signatures agreeing to have his family put to death by, "accident." Ciel dropped the paper and slipped back as tears welled in his eyes. Sebastian had people... burn his family? He thought back to what Sebastian had said before, about not knowing what he had done to people. Now Ciel knew.

* * *

He ran down the halls with tears burning his eyes and threw open doors. He froze with a gasp as Sebastian stood over Elizabeth, her crying and whimpering at even a simple move of her body. "Elizabeth?" He cried out and ran to her, picking her up and holding her in his arms. "Oh my god," he started to sob out as he saw blood and dark bruises marking her. Still, through the pain, she smiled and hugged him happily. Ciel hid his face in her neck and heard Sebastian move across the room. "Ciel, come."

The boy froze and felt hatred grow in him. "No." He looked up at Sebastian and carefully let go of Elizabeth, standing up. "How dare you. You never let me in the damned room because you had papers of my dead parents!? Signatures and agreements to killing them!? Why them? Why me? God, how could I have been so blind to think I cared for you! You are a hideous thing!" Sebastian stood in shock as he stared at Ciel. He seemed hurt, but ran forward and grasped Ciel's sides; his nails digging into his skin. "How dare I? What have I given you!? I have given you everything. Everything you could've wanted would've belong to you. I killed them because they were horrible people." He spat with disgust. "You are mine now Ciel! All mine. You cannot leave me!"

Ciel stared in horror at Sebastian and pushed away from his grasp. "You are no man to me Sebastian. Nor a king. My family was all I needed. I wish I never came here. Never gave myself to you. I wish I never even laid eyes on you. You are pathetic, and weak." Ciel looked like he was about to cry himself. He could feel Sebastian's heart almost shatter at his words, and it almost hurt him too. "Lizzy, can you walk?" The blonde nodded. "We're leaving." Sebastian's eyes widened as the blonde slowly stood and limped her way out of the room.

"Pathetic...? Ciel I had killed them to save you because I knew the truth. If only you would listen-"

"I don't ever want to see you again. Curse the town. Curse me. I will stab my eye just to get rid of the mark, and reminder that you ever touched me."

Sebastian felt his breathing waver as he reached out to hold Ciel's arm; stopping him from leaving.

"Don't go. Don't leave me."

Ciel pulled away and closed his eyes as he made his way down the hall.

"Ciel!"

He kept walking.

"_Ciel... I love you_." Sebastian whispered softly as his voice almost gave out.

A single tear left Ciel's eye as he turned back and gave a pitiful look.

"I'm glad you'll have the pain of loosing someone."

With that, he left with the door open and Sebastian standing. Falling apart. Feeling his heart slow and break. Watching Ciel leave. He was a beast. A monster that was doomed. A demon who yearned for heaven but was too damaged to even get a piece of light.

Ciel could feel his eye start to throb as tears began to spill out of it. He didn't want to cry. And only tears came out of the eye Sebastian cursed him with. So why? Walking away with Lizzy... What did Sebastian mean his family were full of horrible people? It didn't matter now. He would never go back.


	10. Chapter 10

Months passed. _Months_.

Ciel was silent, and never liked talking to Elizabeth no matter how cheerful she was. At night, Ciel would sneak out and crawl to the roof where he could look up at the castle, which was now always dark. The people murmured about him as he would walk through the withering town, and he knew what they said. It was always the same things. Shocked he was alive, with no injuries or bruises, and with color to his face. But now he was pale, with circles darkening under his eyes. He couldn't sleep, and when he did, he'd have nightmares.

Ones where he left Sebastian all over again. But the same words echoed.

_"If only you'd listen."_

Those words spun through him everyday. But, he couldn't trust Sebastian anymore. He lied, he was a murderer... and he knew he killed Ciel's family. Was that why he was so kind? To trick Ciel?

_"If only you'd listen."_

Listen to what? His reasoning for killing a child's parents and leaving him alone with nothing? He said Ciel's family had bad people, yet Ciel knew nothing of those things. He waited until midnight, when Elizabeth was fully asleep, until he snuck out. He hated hearing those words, and decided to take matters into his own hands. The town was dead silent, and only he was outside walking the pebbled ground. He made his way to the library; easily sneaking in and gaining access by opening a window. The librarian was old and always forgot to lock something.

He went to the desk, pulled open drawers, and lit a match as a light source. He made his way through the isles of books and documents; searching for his last name anywhere he could get a grasp on it.

_Phantomhive._

_Phantomhive._

Hours went on of him finding useless words and myths that didn't even relate to his blood. With a sigh, he lit another match and cursed as it was now his last one. In the corner of his eye, a piece of paper stuck out from a book. He scurried to it and flipped pages. It was a list of crimes throughout the years. How he managed to find it... hell, he didn't even know himself.

"Phantomhive... Phantomhive..." He muttered as his eyes scanned the paper. His breathing hitched at the words that came next.

_"Phantomhive home burned to a crisp. Everyone burned with no remaining surviors." _Ciel paused. He was alive wasn't he? But he continued on. "_In further research, the Phantomhives went under a code and had meetings far outside of town. After the deaths, the investigations found dead bodies of children in their meeting plaza; all with marks and labels containing information on each. The bodies were all of the children that went missing during-"_

Ciel stopped. His head was spinning and he felt like puking. His family... tortured and sold innocent children? It seemed there was no reason. He could've been next for all he knew.

_"If only you'd listen."_

Then it clicked. Ciel would've been next, when he was old enough. Sebastian killed them on purpose. To stop the corruption of dying children and mourning families who had found their kids tortured and abused. He was such an idiot! He slapped himself and pulled at his hair as the match went out. He began screaming and yelling in the abandoned library... he didn't care who heard, if anyone did.

Sebastian saved him, and other kids. He was too blind to actually listen, and more so cared on his stupid family and his honor. He didn't even know who he was anymore. He needed to go back to Sebastian.

* * *

Elizabeth woke the next morning, early, and made breakfast for Ciel, but he hadn't eaten it. Only slumped in his chair and poked at the eggs on his plate. "Ciel, I've been thinking. What if our family name and insurance isn't secure? What if we were...married?" Ciel nearly gagged and coughed as he held the table. "M-Married? How much of an idiot are you?" Lizzy looked shocked at the rude use of words. "But we have reason. It would be odd, I know, but our name-"

"The last name of Phantomhive sickens me to the very core, and I wish I had never been born with such a repulsive name."

Elizabeth had her mouth open and blinked in confusion, but Ciel continued.

"I also don't want any filthy money my parents gained from abusing and selling young children who are probably dead by now. Lizzy, had you known of this? You are older, so, were you in the business as well?" Ciel spat out as his eyes narrowed.

Elizabeth's breath hitched as she looked down and fiddled with her dress. "Uncle had very clearly told me they were doing it to not be in trouble and be abused themselves-"

Ciel stood up and his hand instantly slapped against her cheek. Shock was clearly on every ounce of her. "You should've been wiser to see past their greed. How could you not tell me?!"

Elizabeth stood with tears in her eyes. "You said the damned king murdered them too! I never hurt the children! He was the last to hurt anybody so he should be blamed too!"

"Never, talk about him like that to me. Your head is twisted and vile just like every other humans is, and I expected you to be more civil and caring. You put on a good act Elizabeth, but you didn't even have the decency to tell the police. You were afraid and let others die without saying goodbye to their mothers or fathers."

Elizabeth shook with rage as her hand slammed on the table, and the other grabbed Ciel around the throat. "I told you I didn't do anything! But I wouldn't mind killing you to free your parents name completely!" Her grip tightened and his eyes widened as the lack of air became more evident. Quickly, he grabbed a butter knife from the table and slammed it clear through her hand on the wooden table. She let go of his throat as a shriek passed her lips and Ciel gasped for air.

He bolted from the home and down the streets; passing onlookers and yelping ladies who found him rude to be pushing. He ran to the gates and flung them open before slamming them. They wouldn't lock.

Lizzy held her bleeding hand as she rasped and limped towards the gate. "She's fucking insane!" Ciel whispered to himself as he held the gate shut. How would he get it to lock!?

He closed his eyes and simply relaxed.

"Sebastian." His voice called softly, and the gate froze. The lock was hidden behind thick ice as the rest of the gate became sharpened with spikes of ice that could make you bleed with even a poke.

Ciel gave a sigh of relief and fell back against the ground; passing out exactly where he was.

Safe.


	11. Chapter 11

The grass was cold and frozen over into ice as Ciel awoke from his exhaustion. The gate was abandoned, and he was somewhat sad he hadn't woken up in Sebastian's arms.

But he remembered he shattered Sebastian without reasoning, and of course that wouldn't have happened.

With a low grumble of pain, he stood up and held his arms as the cold wind threatened his skin. His feet trudged up the hill, slowly beginning to increase his pace. He had to get to Sebastian fast. He lasted months in hatred when he was wrong all along; and he was too blind to admit it. His pride was more important.

He tripped a few times, but made it up to the doors and slammed his fists on it. The doors slowly creaked open, and Ciel peaked inside with almost a fear. "Sebastian?" He called out as he stepped inside the darkened castle. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked around the room he stood in. What happened to its beauty?

Things were broken, torn, smashed, and shattered. Ciel saw tables that were broken, and it almost broke him himself. He knew where all of these things should've gone. The once beautiful icicles that hung from the ceiling were sharp and dangerous as they coiled and bent in odd shapes. Ciel had to maneuver his way past the ice daggers in order to get into the hallway. "Sebastian!"

Ciel tore down the hallways and threw open doors to find the king; but, he was nowhere.

That is until Ciel finally made his way to the library. Slowly, with hesitance, he opened the door. The library was the only room not destroyed... and even his pile of books remained where he had left them that one day...

Dead, tired crimson eyes looked up at Ciel before narrowing with hatred. "Leave." The command was low and dark as the kings nails scratched at his desk.

Ciel shook his head silently as he stepped closer. He remembered when they kissed. How he had held Sebastian to soothe him and give him love he never had. Ciel had to have been the monster in this story. He gave him love before shoving him away and striking him where he stood. He remembered the pleasure filled nights they shared. Was that love? Or was it just the cravings and hormones of two people in need?

"You were right." Ciel choked out, and Sebastian lazily looked up once more. "Don't speak, and let me finish. I don't deserve being here. You were right about everything. I should've been thankful for being here, though you were dominant and sometimes cruel, you had reason to be. I didn't have reason to do what I did because my reasoning was based on false things and misconception. I gave you love before throwing you away. I looked through files and books and saw what my family did. All your life you've worked on saving me, and others. I'm truthfully sorry, down to the depths of my core for hurting you and leaving. It was the one decision I've ever made that I ended up regretting every day."

Ciel realized how pathetic he must look. Tears even started to drip from his eyes as his fists were held tight to his sides and he slightly shook. Sebastian only blinked. "Now, what? You expect me to greet you with loving, open arms and forget it all happened."

Ciel shook his head. "No, I just wanted to set things right. I'll leave again-"

"No."

Ciel stood in shock at Sebastian's quick response. "I believe there is something on this earth that you desire more than anything... and it wasn't me." Sebastian muttered quietly and shook his head; seemingly, in disbelief. "Yet I desired you more than anything. Don't leave again... Please."

Ciel felt his knees start to shake, and all he wanted was to run into the mans arms and sob. But he didn't. He stood his ground. With a slow nod, he looked down. The first thing he would do would be to clean the damn mess Sebastian made of the castle. But he understood why he had made it so ugly on the inside. It reflected himself.

The outside was dark, had stories of cruelty, and was threatening. But the inside was warm and beautiful. When Ciel left, all that beauty and warmth was washed away, and instead he went insane.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel once more. He didn't want to give into him. He wanted to keep him at a distance and be cruel to show Ciel what he had done. But he loved him. He was an idiot, but he didn't want to hurt Ciel the way he hurt him. Ciel turned to walk away before stopped by an almost silent whisper from the king.

"I love you."

Ciel felt more tears in his eyes, but he smiled lightly with a little sniffle.

_"I love you too." _

Deep down Ciel could feel his heart beat faster and warm up just at those words.

He knew he meant it. Sebastian knew too.


	12. Chapter 12

Those simple words, I Love you, was the only time Sebastian said anything to him. After that, it seemed as if the king was trying to avoid Ciel. It made the boy irritated. Why have him stay, if he would just be ignored? It was just like when they first met. Sebastian didn't care about Ciel, and let him do whatever as long as it wasn't in his way. Though, Ciel had to admit he avoided the library more than often.

Instead, he busied himself with cleaning up the manor. Sebastian didn't seem to mind that, but Ciels fingers were then bruised and cut up from all the glass and splinters he had gotten. It atleast looked better than before, he thought. It was even going back to its original design, which made him smirk in satisfactory with his arms crossed.

At night, he would toss and turn with his thoughts provoking him and making him stress. He was exhausted, but his mind refused to rest. He actually said he loved someone, and that's where his brain kept him. He loved someone, a man no less, that could easily be cruel and terrifying. A man who was a king. So, why had this king chose him? There must have been others, right? Obivously not, because Ciel was the only one who put up with Sebastian's attitude and judgemental glare. Ciel avoided eating with Sebastian, and would even turn around when the man was in the hallway. If he was being avoided, then he could easily avoid as well.

That night, it was hot and the stars were easily seen thrugh the clear sky, and the moon was the only light Ciel needed. A part of him missed Sebastian. He wanted to stop their little childish game. Would Sebastian be angry if he tried talking to him? Ah, who cared anyways?

Ciel made his way into the hallway, and passed doors with his nightshirt barely covering his knees. It wasn't even a night shirt, he stole it from Sebastian and never gave it back. Pausing outside the kings door, Ciel held his breath and lifted his knuckles to barely brush against the wood. With a little roll of his eyes, he knocked and waitied in the silence. No answer. He tried again.

Still, noting.

With a huff, Ciel opened the door anyways and peaked inside. It was silent, and the moon casted a shadow as it peaked past a crack in the curtains. Ciel silently walked into the room and glanced around before peaking over the bed. Sebastian was indeed there, but not awake. He was comfortably asleep with the blankets tossed and pillows ruined. Ciel almost laughed at the scene, but stopped himself as the kings eyebrows furrowed in his sleep at the sound.

Ciel wanted to test the limits. He wanted, no, needed Sebastian again. Just looking at the man made him shift uncomfortably with a whine begging to escape his throat. His messy hair and parted lips almost made Ciel crumble, and he wasn't even awake for christs sake! Slowly, his fingers brushed over the mans jaw as he bent down and placed a little kiss on his lips. He pulled away, but instantly froze.

The crimson gaze stared at Ciel with no emotion as their noses barely touched.

"I-I can explain-" Ciel started, but was silenced as another kiss was placed against his lips. A little moan of happiness left him, and his eyes fluttered to a close as he bent over the bed to get a better angle. With a yelp, he was lifted on top of the man and his hips shyly curved as his cheeks turned rosy. He supposed apologies weren't needed anymore?

"Wait- H-hey Sebastian!" Ciel nearly shouted as his dress shirt was slid off and tossed somewhere in the room. "H-hey!" He repeated to get the mans attention, but it didn't work. His body began to heat as Sebastian sat up in the bed; his nose brushing along Ciel's chest as he placed warm kisses along his body. The sweet actions made Ciel's cheeks burn as his fingers tangled themselves in Sebastian's hair.

"S-Sebastian," he mewled softly as his back arched at feeling the kings tongue rubbing across a sensitive spot on his neck. Damn him for knowing where it was so quickly! Gasps and hushed moans left Ciel as his body was writhing and rubbing to get more of Sebastian; it just wasn't fair to be teased without receiving everything. Sebastian's hot tongue and addicting taste sent Ciel crazy, and his body ached without feeling Sebastian against him. He wanted to be controlled, to be held down and introduced to pleasure just as before. He wanted this sinful creature to make him scream all night.

He was getting too excited. He was a bad person for thinking these things wasn't he? He could care less.

His fingers curled around the hem of Sebastian's shirt as his hips tried to grind down as mewls escaped him. He begged silently which made Sebastian's head tilt back as the small sounds and touches buzzed his every nerve. He wanted Ciel. He wanted to feel the ecstasy again, and give himself up once more. It was crazy, but worth it. No matter how angry he was at Ciel, he would always be tempted and give in to the sweet body.

"Ciel," the monotone voice started softly, "I don't want sex." That made Ciel freeze as Sebastian bent closer and began sucking along his neck. "I want love."

The words made Ciel nearly collapsed onto Sebastian as his lips parted for little breaths of air. "Make love to me."

_Make love._

Ciel felt his heart beating rapidly as his blush, he swore, spread throughout his body. "Of course," He whispered out with no hesitation. He wouldn't leave Sebastian again. He loved him. He'd given himself up before, but now he could feel the hot passion and need rise to a new level. Their lips latched and Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he was instead lowered onto the bed. He could feel Sebastian's hands slide up his thin frame as sweet words were whispered throughout the room.

The boys eyes fluttered to a close as he let his body be led in a dance of passion and lust throughout the night. He never wanted to stop; never wanted to leave. He wouldn't. The mark on his eye was a symbol for belonging to Sebastian, and he thrived in knowing it was only for him. He felt safe, and warm.

He was home.


	13. Chapter 13

The snow had slowly began to melt, and instead the sun took its place with warmth and chirping birds. The light oozed in from the curtains which were still parted in the slightest and it irritated closed eyes at it threatened to wake up the body.

Ciel frowned slightly and tossed and turned in the bed for a moment before grumbling and sitting up. His hair was messy, his eyes were tired, but his body buzzed with warmth. The ocean blue eyes scanned the room for a moment in confusion as he adjusted to the light; Where was he? Suddenly, all the events of the past night came flooding to him again. A blush crept on his cheeks as he glanced down... He was still naked. He yelped and pulled the blankets up to cover his body; yet, it didn't matter anyways. Love bites were still visible on his neck down to his collar bone.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He could just barely feel the tips of claws scratch against his skin, but it made him almost shiver in delight. He looked down as deep wine eyes slowly opened and closed in a pattern of debate; wake up, or sleep more? "Good morning," Ciel nearly cooed as his fingers tangled in Sebastian's hair. The king made a low grumble, seemingly like a hello, and he sighed as he began to wake up.

Ciel could feel his chilled skin as their bodies were pressed closer, and that alone made him close his eyes in relaxation. That, and the feeling of Sebastian's fingers drawing little patterns along his back. It felt nice to lay in bed and worry about nothing. But he couldn't do that. He still had to fix up the manor. Ciel scooted from Sebastian; Which earned a frown. "Where are you going?"

"There's things I still need to fix up. I cant lay in bed all day and do nothing. Where are my clothes?"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel once more, "No I don't think doing anything will be necessary. And clothes aren't needed because you will be staying in bed, with me, today. No arguing as it is already decided."

Ciel looked almost disappointed, but flopped back down and fluttered his eyes closed. "It'll be boring wont it?"

"Being in bed is never boring if you know what kind of fun games to play."

Ciel scoffed and hid his cheeks, "You're a bloody pervert." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Me? A pervert? No. I just like the idea of us playing some more... all day." Ciel was about to open his mouth in protest, but soon felt the kings lips begin to kiss the back of his neck down along his spine. He squirmed slightly, but relaxed as Sebastian's hand held his waist down. For a king, Sebastian did like the love he received. Maybe because it used to be a stranger to him? Ciel wasn't sure. They seemed like strangers who shouldn't be considred together... But being together was the best damn thing to ever happen.

Ciel pursed his lips slightly with a light gasp as he felt Sebastian's teeth threaten to sink into his skin, and his body curved at the action. "Maybe I'll play a quick round..."

* * *

Cloth wound around a hand as blood oozed once in a while. Nails were chipped and makeup was smeared as Elizabeth sat in the dark staring at the blackness in the corner of the room. She was going mental. But, it would be easy to understand, anyone would if their last bit of love was torn away from them. She was alone, and suffered from this history. She knew where the children were taken.

She remembered the repulsive smell almost too clearly. The smell of death and rotting skin. She could hear the sobs and screams. It almost pained her to even think of it. Ciel was never to know. The town was quiet. They never dared bring it up. Elizabeth thought ciel was too dumb to ever find out anyways. She was wrong.

And what about the king?

How could Ciel choose him over her? She did nothing wrong. It was his parents. If anything she should've abandoned him. But she didn't.

She should've tortured him.

But she didn't.

His life was a blessing thanks to her. But he never seemed to give a damn.

Her nails tapped against the floor as she sniffed and gasped for breath.

His heart was gone. His eye belonged to the devil, as he said. But what could she do? She could hold a grudge. She could hate him and work her hardest to kill him. But what was the point? He had a king to step in front and take the impact. She could let go.

She could find someone who wouldn't leave.

The hardest part of letting go was saying goodbye and accepting. But she was strong. She was human. She could accomplish it. He didn't suffer, and he was happy.

She loved him.

He should finally receive love he wanted for once. She closed her eyes and with a faint smile, she sniffled.

_"Wake up."_


	14. Chapter 14

A crimson gaze flickered back and forth between the ocean which crashed to the shore and the children that ran along the grass and plucked flowers. The snow had melted. Although, the king remained in his caste, he had never seen such colors.

With his iced crown sat on his desk, he merely sat in his chair and stared outside. A gentle hand was placed a long his jaw; which earned a low purr from the man's chest.

But never in his life had he seen something like this...

_The Next Chapter: That King, and Bloodshed._

* * *

_Authors note; Yes I ended this fic. But I deleted the last chapter because... I'm continuing it. _


	15. Chapter 15

Shoes tapped along the thin Ice of the castles floor as the walls pulsed a deep blue with a tinge of purple in the midst. Ciel grumpily walked throughout the manor with a basket in arm as he tossed in random pieces of clothing. How the hell did these things get here anyways? He stopped short of that question as memories flashed back into his mind. Ah yes... They were such a lazy couple. But they had energy when it came to one thing.

Which is why there was clothes scattered around the castle. Clothes in the hallway, the kitchen, Sebastian's study... Such a busy couple. You could even compare them to damn rabbits. The thought alone made Ciel roll his eyes with pink cheeks as his hand shot up to smack himself in the forehead. Ciel bursted into Sebastian's study and his eyebrow was quirked up, "Sebastian you are a mess. Can't you at least help me clean up around here?" Just then, a shard of ice shot up beside Ciel with a shirt on it. Ciel frowned and rolled his eyes as he took the now ruined shirt, "very funny Mr. I don't control the weather." Sebastian spun around in his chair with a grin as his chin rested against his fist, "Who are you my mother?"

Ciel walked up to the desk and slammed the basket down in front of the king as his arms crossed, "Might as well be! I might even get your mother to come here."

Sebastian snorted with amusement, "By all means. But she's dead, so would you like her skeleton?" Ciel's jaw dropped and he instantly held his head, "You never told me! And don't joke about her like that, you spoiled brat!" Ciel's eyes widened in disbelief as he shook his head and turned away, but his waist was automatically captured and he was pulled back. "Let go of me. You disgust me." Sebastian pouted and pulled Ciel onto his lap, "You wound me."

Ciel held back a smile as the corners of his lips twitched, "Good. You deserve it." Sebastian rolled his eyes as his lips happily trailed up the other neck. "Really?" His hand rubbed against Ciel's leg before inching its way to his inner thigh. Ciel stopped and glared at the other, "No. No, I see what you're doing. Do you want me to be stuck in bed from not being able to walk with an aching rear?" Sebastian's eyes lit up and Ciel instantly slid from his lap, "Don't answer."

Ciel began to walk to the door of the study before Sebastian stood up after him. Ciel smiled and gave a small laugh, "No, stay." But Sebastian only smirked and continued to follow Ciel with a glint in his eyes before Ciel sprinted down the hallway. Sebastian quickly ran after Ciel, and their slippery race began. Ciel couldn't hold back is scared squeals and laughs as Sebastian caught him in his arms. They fell to the floor, and Ciel froze as Sebastian erupted in laughter.

He was happy. A man so secluded and alone in the cold and dark was finally reaching to feel the sun on his fingers.

Ciel sat over Sebastian, and ocean blue clashed with blood red. Slowly, he bent down, waiting to capture those chilled lips to his own. To taste the sinning flavor upon his lips. But as their noses brushed together and their lips barely touched, a noise halted them. They both turned to look at the door, and a spear of ice penetrated the corner of a letter. Ciel's eyebrows furrowed in question as he stood and took the letter. But he stopped.

Sebastian sat up and eventually made his way to Ciel, "What is it? Something wrong?" He looked over the letter, but all he saw was a symbol. He wasn't sure of what.

"It's from someone in my family..."

Sebastian stared at Ciel. Family? His parents were for sure gone... But Lizzy. That bouncing blonde who tried taking Ciel. Who deceived him. He gruffly wrapped his arm around Ciel as little shards of ice surrounded them in a protective circle of a sort. Ciel rolled his eyes and tore the letter open as he nibbled his lower lip in worry. He skimmed the letter before staring forward and holding it in-between his fingers.

"It's from my aunt."

Sebastian unsurely took the letter and read over it as Ciel continued, "She hasn't visited me since I was nearly a baby. She apparently heard I'm with you in some way or another and wants a grand celebration..."

He slowly turned around and looked up at Sebastian, "there's only one way to handle this." Ciel stepped away and held his finger to his lips, "We are going to pretend I'm dead so she wont come." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel and stepped forward to take his hand, "No. I will meet her. it's a responsibility. She wasn't ever in the records so I'm assuming she did no harm to anyone. And if she wants a grand celebration..." Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek with a sigh.

"I'll _give_ her one."

* * *

_Authors note: oh yay im back from the dead hurrah_

_anyways_

_sorry if this is seemingly boring and blah blah blah_

_but it's a story and I have to build up to the point where everyone is excited and threating me to continue :^)_

_and don't worry, in the next chapter or two, it will be heating up and I always promise a dash of blood._

_Plus its almost 2 AM and im writing two fics give me a break please and thank ily all_


	16. Chapter 16

_Shit_. A grand celebration... That wasn't really something to look forward to. Ciel didn't in the slightest. Sebastian was well... crazy. After years of being alone with ice mocking you and your reflection it was easy to see why. Easy to know how a heart so warm and beating could freeze and practically shrivel. This was the first time the town would ever be allowed in the castle. Ciel could hear the laughter, the music, the glasses clinking together; yet, there he stood hidden in the darkness at the top stair. Eyes fluttered closed a deep breath left him and he slowly trailed down the slippery steps. Sebastian refused to be seen still so he was hidden somewhere in the castle. Watching. Probably watching him. That's why he was forced to socialize.

"My boy!" A soft voice called which made Ciel stop. Her. Slowly turning around he saw his aunt; arms spread and ready for an embrace with a large smile on her red-stained lips. She had the most color here. Sebastian's colors were soft tones. But Madame Red was of course suffocating in crimson from head to toe. Ciel took slow steps with a fake smile begging to be pulled onto his lips. Her arms grabbed him and held him close as he almost gagged from loss of air. "Hello, Madame red," Ciel sputtered as he shoved himself away. "Oh, Ciel, why don't you call me auntie like all the other children?" His face twisted and he glared. He was no child. He was even royalty now, was he not? Give a brat to a love needing and psycho king and you got Ciel. "Anyways, this is a lovely castle! And you live with the king no less! Oh, is he handsome?" She asked with a breathy tone as her eyes fluttered. _'Yes, very, and he's all mine. Don't you know how much his lips have been all over me?'_

Instead of a reply Ciel laughed off the question awkwardly and looked around at all the guests. "Well, darling, you're rather quiet. But I came for exciting news! I will be taking a boat away from this town and back to the mainland. It's a few days trip but it'll be fun! Surely you'd want to come? It's deathly cold in this castle. Look at you!" She held his cheeks and could feel the icy skin. How was he so accustomed? But Ciel jerked away and shook his head. The last time someone tried taking him from the king they almost died. Even then his eyes were paranoid and flickering to every corner. He could feel that angered red gaze. He noticed the ice and how it grew and sharpened. "No! Madame- I mean... auntie. I-I like it here. I don't want to leave." Madame Red frowned and tilted her head. "Are you sure? We could leave tonight." Ciel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "No, please listen. Don't talk about it. Not here. Enjoy the party it's what you wanted and the king was gracious enough to give it to you!" He nearly threw her into the crowd as he shrunk back into a dark room and shut the door.

He was scared. He knew he didn't want to leave but even mentioning going somewhere with someone else caused Sebastian to... change. Something in those eyes would flicker and would poise daggers. He took a breath and his body almost weakened. He could feel something behind him. The heat... He could hear the soft breathing and feel it against his exposed neck. Shadowy hands cascading up his legs and body as he began to ache for more. But he threw the door open and stormed out. It was fake. He knew it was. And he could hear the kings amused chuckles echoing somewhere. Sebastian was playing his mind tricks to keep Ciel as his. He loved him but was horrified of what he could do... and what he was. He wasn't just a man. No man could do what he could. He had secrets but Ciel knew he had killed before. He'd do it again too.

The party had begun to wrap up and few would wander out the doors and back home to their cozy little homes. Madame Red was the last to go. "You know, Ciel, it's a shame you won't come along. Even Elizabeth decided to come along." Ciel stiffened and blinked. The last he saw her... He shoved a butter knife through her hand. "Will you walk me?" She asked and Ciel lifted his head. He saw the tall shadow and red eyes. "Yes, follow me." He hooked himself around his aunt as they walked down the steps. And as the door began to shut Ciel looked back and saw Sebastian watching him with a deadly stare. "Auntie, if i were to go... how long would I be gone?" Madame red smiled and looked down at him, "Well, I don't plan on coming back here. It's too cold. But you would be able to come home whenever you'd like." Ciel nodded slowly and kept looking back at the castle. Once at the gate, Madame red bent down to kiss Ciel's head - but ice stopped her. It sprung from the ground and aimed right at her. Her heart, her eye, her head... "Well, good luck Ciel." She breathed with wide eyes before running out the gate. Frowning, Ciel marched back up to the castle which was dark. He slammed the door and froze as Sebastian was instantly beside him.

"Are you... leaving me, Ciel?" He held the boys cheek and turned him. "I love you. You remember what happened when you left me. I'm not one to get my hands dirty but i'd be covered in blood for you." Ciel felt his heart slow as he swallowed dryly. He was insane... and Ciel didn't mind. Why? He still loved this hideous man. A kiss was placed on his lips as Sebastian's eyes flashed.

_"I'd Murder for you. Do you want that?"_

* * *

_Aw yis muuurderrrrr _

_it happening. _


End file.
